Ice Cold Prison
by Bloody Rose021
Summary: Revised Version. In response to chapter 153. Ren needs Kyoko to act alongside Cain, but what will happen inside Ren's apartment when they try to create Kyoko's new character?


Ice Cold Prison

A/N: Well, after the last two chapters of Skip Beat, I felt that I had to write a least one fanfic about Cain, even if it is a oneshot, haha. ^^ Hope you guys like it!

edit: Okay, I didn't didn't take anything out of the story, but I did add quite a bit to the middle, well, it's a lot for how short this oneshot is, haha. Enjoy!

I owe StarKin from Franky House a word of gratitude for bringing up touchstones, and giving us the definition. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters, although I wish I owned Cain, haha. ^^

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga san!" Kyoko squeezed her eyes in fright as Ren sighed, momentarily shedding Cain's personality.

Kneeling down, Ren gently patted Kyoko's head. "It's alight, Mogami san, we can go slowly for now."

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes to see Ren's gentle smile, a godsend compared to the sheer terror she felt whenever facing Cain's violent demeanor. Her own mouth curving in response, Kyoko smiled brightly at Ren. "Thank you, Tsuruga san!"

Ren froze for a moment, then relaxed, forcing himself to stand and put some distance between them. 'That was a bit too close for comfort.' Turning to face Kyoko, Ren said softly, "Whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko concentrated on sending oxygen to her muscles, having been paralyzed with fear only a moment ago. Once her limbs felt fully functional again, Kyoko went over Lory's instructions one more time.

"Mogami kun, I need you to act as a touchstone for Ren during the time he will be acting as Cain."

_Kyoko frowned in confusion. "Takarada san, may I ask, what is a touchstone?"_

_Lory smiled, "In this context, a touchstone is a physical object, usually part of the costume, that actors use to get into character, especially for difficult or scary roles."_

_Kyoko nodded in understanding. "So, in other words, I need to become the trigger for Tsuruga san to become Cain Heel san?"_

_Lory glanced at Ren, who had been staying silent at Kyoko's side for a while now. "Exactly. For that purpose, Mogami kun, I need you to create a character that will be able to keep Cain in line. Your own character will hopefully allow Ren to have an easier time staying in character himself during the time you two are together." Lory smiled. "Your name will be Yukimura Fuyu. Try to create a personality that is worthy of your name."_

"Mogami san?" Ren called.

Kyoko took a deep breath, standing up slowly. "I'm ready."

Ren immediately got into character, his mouth curling downwards as he glared at Kyoko, the tension in the room rising considerably.

Kyoko locked eyes with Cain, forcing her legs to bring her closer to the man whose aura practically screamed danger. 'Fuyu means winter, Yukimura means snowy village. Winter is associated with snow, cold weather, the color white, purity…' With every step she took, her body felt heavier, as if something was weighing her body down, until she sank down to the ground right in front of Cain, shivering. 'I can't... think, it feels like electricity's racing through my body.'

Ren sighed, pulling Kyoko up to sit on the couch next to him. 'This isn't working, she's too afraid of Cain.' "Mogami san."

Kyoko shuddered, fear still coursing through her limbs.

Ren's eyes hardened slightly. "Mogami san, look at me."

Kyoko started, visibly shaking as she turned to look at Ren. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga san, I'm sorry." Kyoko whispered.

Ren sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to think. "Before thinking about Fuyu, we need to make sure you get used to Cain."

Kyoko nodded silently, feeling ashamed of herself.

Ren put his finger to his mouth in thought. "Lets try this, we'll have you sit next to Cain for ten minutes, you don't need to make eye contact with him, just watch him for ten minutes, while going over what you know of Fuyu's relationship with Cain."

Kyoko took in a deep breath. "I'll try my best, Tsuruga san."

Ren smiled. "Good, begin."

Kyoko watched as Ren immediately slipped into Cain's character, feeling a wave of terror slam through her body once again. 'Calm down, and concentrate, calm down and concentrate, calm down and concentrate," Kyoko repeated those words like a mantra over and over again, while staring at Cain, who would occasionally glance at her in irritated disinterest.

After a few minutes, Kyoko's mind started to wander a bit. 'I wonder how Fuyu san was able to stay around such a dangerous person for five years. As far as I know, aside from Takarada san, she's the only person that Cain san actually listens to. Everyone else is too scared to go near him.' Kyoko's eyes lowered in shame. 'Myself included... No!'

Kyoko's eyes immediately sought out Cain's face once more. 'I don't have the time to be afraid of him! Fuyu has never been afraid of him, but why?' Studying Cain more closely, Kyoko frowned in concentration. 'If I had to put it into words, Cain san is like electricity. Like how a taser gun uses electricity to immobilize an opponent, Cain san's aura of danger tends to make people stay away from him, and, in the event that they get too close, it feels like you've been hit by a large amount of high voltage electricity. Considering the fact that a human's body is made up of more than 60% percent water, it's no wonder people are scared of him...'

Kyoko's eyes widened in realization. 'Wait, even though liquid water can conduct electricity, ice can't! So Fuyu must be like a Yuki Onna to be able to stay by Cain san's side for all this time.' Kyoko smiled in happiness at her little discovery.

"Mogami san, it's been ten minutes." Ren's words snapped her out of reverie. Kyoko looked up to see Ren looking at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

Kyoko blinked in surprise. 'It's already been ten minutes?' Testing her body to see if it was functional, Kyoko was shocked to find that there were no lingering effects from having been so close to Cain for so long. "Yes, I'm fine." She said slowly. "I'm okay now." Looking at Ren with calm eyes, Kyoko smiled confidently. "I think I can do it now. Can we please try again?"

Ren smiled in response. "Of course."

Kyoko stood up, closing her eyes, focusing on all that she knew of Fuyu, and had learned about her character.

"Begin."

Kyoko could feel Fuyu slowly starting to take form in her mind. Schooling her features, Kyoko asked, "Cain san, would you like some water?" A small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes sending a tiny involuntary shiver down Cain's back.

Cain studied Kyoko for a moment, before giving her a curt nod. Watching her head towards the kitchen, Cain quickly pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, using the black lighter on the table to light it up before drawing deeply on the cigarette. Much to his dismay, Cain was only given ten seconds to smoke before a familiar small hand plucked the cigarette from between his lips, crushing it in the ashtray in front of him.

Searching for the person attached to that hand, Cain stood up abruptly, looming over Kyoko menacingly.

This time, Kyoko was able to stand her ground, Fuyu's image in her mind becoming clearer and clearer. "You really should quite smoking, Cain san. Your attitude's bad enough for your health, why ruin it further, hmm?" Kyoko said coolly.

Cain's eyes narrowed dangerously, roughly grabbing Kyoko's arm in his anger. "Fuyu…" He growled.

Fuyu's smile grew wider as her eyes grew colder. "You really should cool down, Cain san." With that said, Fuyu calmly poured ice-cold water over Cain's head. "You know better than to use violence against me, don't you?"

Feeling a bit disconcerted, Cain released his grip on Fuyu's arm. A few moments later, Fuyu pushed the refilled cup into his hands. Bringing the cup up to his mouth, the cold water sliding down his throat helped him to clear his mind. Setting the empty cup next to the ashtray, Cain mumbled softly, "Thanks."

Fuyu gracefully sat down on the couch, folding her hands in her lap. "You're welcome. Now, go dry yourself off before you catch a cold."

Cain nodded, making his way towards the bathroom. Taking a few minutes to dry himself off, Cain slowly gave way to Ren. Checking to make sure Fuyu was still in the living room; Ren used his cell phone to call Lory.

"Hello?"

"Takarada san?" Looking over at the icy beauty sitting on his couch, Ren smiled. "Fuyu's ready."

A/n: Thank you to everyone who used their precious time to read this, I really appreciate it, have a good day!


End file.
